


Birthday Present

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, High School, Human, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika wasn't expecting that sort of present for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

Strika didn't understand why or how she was popular at her school. At least the girl's school. At the boy's school, she wasn't so much popular as she was well known. Well known for practically being a tank and for being able to beat the shit out of almost anyone who dared to get on her bad side.   
  
But no, that wasn't the reputation she carried at her school. While definitely not the most popular girl (that position belonged to Nebula) and while she wasn't exactly in the top five, girls seemed to like her. Look up to her. And some probably thought she was attractive. If they liked girls like she did, anyway. Because of this though, it wasn't odd or rare for her to get random cards or gifts or little things on her birthday from various classmates.   
  
It was an odd, but sweet gesture. Though she was never sure what to do with some of the gifts or cards. Often times she was given food or drinks, something she couldn't consume all by herself. She had to end up giving some things way or storing them for later. Often times she would just share them with her roommate, since they did live together.  
  
Red Alert always teased her about her popularity. It was a little embarrassing, having all these admirers, but it was something she sort of got used to. Besides, sharing the food with her roommate gave her a bit of alone time with her, which was nice... Especially when she became her girlfriend.  
  
Currently they were in their room, watching some television while eating some cookies a girl had made for Strika. Red Alert was sitting in Strika's lap, the other's large arms wrapped around her waist. It was nice to just relax like this... And since today was her birthday and Friday, Red Alert promised to spend the entire evening with her and not go out with her friends tonight. Apparently, Red Alert wanted to give Strika her present tonight, whatever it was.   
  
Strika bit into another one of the sugar cookies she had gotten as a gift recently. She was only doing it because she was losing interest in the movie. Even though it was main fight with the Bride fighting the Crazy 88s, she had seen it enough times to be bored out of her mind.  
  
Despite it being one of her favorite movies, Strika was too busy wondering what Red Alert had in mind.  
  
It wasn't the movie. She knew Red Alert didn't like violent movies, but she would watch some with Strika sometimes.  And she had seen Kill Bill many times before, so that wasn't anything special.  
  
"Strika?"  
  
She looked down at the other, blinking for a moment as some crumbs fell from her lips. "Hmm?"  
  
"Do you have anything planned this weekend?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Red Alert smiled and nuzzled against her chest. "Well... Your birthday present... I would like to hope you would take the time to... mess around with it this weekend."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, which made Red Alert's smile grow a bit.  
  
"You'll see what I mean after the movie."  
  
Strika nearly jumped when she felt Red Alert's lips kiss her neck. She looked back down at the other, slowly starting to realize what she meant. Dear Primus, just what did her girlfriend get her this year? Damn it, there was still another hour until the movie was over... She wished she could make time go faster, wanting to know just what the other was talking about.  
  
Damn it... She hoped her patience could last until then.


End file.
